


Christmas morning

by Heretowrite46



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heretowrite46/pseuds/Heretowrite46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/U where timothy doesn't contract polio, and shelagh and patrick get married on Christmas Eve as planned. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking up

Shelagh awoke to the sound of knocking on the door. "Come in" she said sitting up and reaching for her glasses. She looked over to see her husband fast asleep next to her. Timothy entered slowly. "Merry Christmas" he said while sitting on the edge of the bed. "Merry Christmas, timothy" she replied smiling at the boy. "I'm afraid your father is still asleep" she laughed looking down at patrick. Patricks eyes began to flutter open to look at shelagh. "Morning" he said not noticing timothy sitting at the bottom of the bed. "Merry Christmas!" Shouted timothy making patrick sit up quickly. "Can we go and open the presents now?!" Asked Tim. "Okay time, you go down well be there now." With that timothy ran out of the room and down the stairs. "Merry Christmas mrs turner" said patrick kissing her lightly on the lips. "Merry Christmas" she giggled at him calling her "mrs turner. "I suppose we better get up, timothy isn't the most patient of people." He laughed. Shelagh felt she was just as exited as timothy. She couldn't wait to see timothy opening all of his presents. Shelagh and patrick put on there robes and made their way down stairs.


	2. Unwrapping

Shelagh watched as timothy opened his presents smiling and thanking them. She loved to see timothy happy. She was so glad that he liked her, she had been afraid that he would not like her, that he felt she was replacing his mother. After timothy had unwrapped his presents he turned to patrick and shelagh. "Wait here!" He ordered as he ran out of the room and upstairs. Shelagh turned to patrick "what's he doing?" She asked "I have no idea" he said while wrapping his hands around her waist and kissing her head. Timothy entered the room with a small wrapped-up object in his hand. "It's for the both of you" he said a smirk on his face. Shelagh took the package and began to slowly peel the wrapping paper of it. She was lost for words when she took a gorgeous silver photo frame out. Inside the photo frame was a picture of shelagh,patrick and timothy on their wedding day. Shelagh began to feel tears swell up inside her eyes. "Do you like it?" Asked timothy. "I love it!" She declared hugging the bit tightly. "Thank you timothy" she said while still hugging him. "It's okay,mum" he said making shelagh the happiest she thought she's ever felt.


End file.
